


The Trouble With Intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Private Practice
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-04
Updated: 2010-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Addison has never been good at intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble With Intimacy

Addison has never been good at intimacy. For a woman who’s been married and had numerous relationships, you’d think she’d be better by now at letting someone in, showing her true self.

Maybe it’s because she’s as selfish as everyone, Naomi, says. She worries sometimes that people are just objects to her, that she never imagines them having feelings when they’re not with her. She sits in the lotus position and meditates on being more empathetic.

But it’s a lie that she doesn’t feel for anyone. With her patients she never has a problem. Naturally she feels and feels until she’s overflowing, until she has to turn off that part of herself in order to do her job. Maybe she forgets to flip the switch back on when the work day is over.

Sam is great. Her constant worry is that he’s too wonderful, too understanding. Eventually he’s going to need something she can’t give of herself. Maybe she should push him away before that happens, be proactive, cheat on him like she did on Derek.

She’s so afraid, and when she’s afraid, she comes off as brash. She blurts out to Sam that she wants a baby, all rushed, not waiting for a reply, telling him, not asking. She’s afraid he’ll say no. She’s even more afraid that he will make her tell him how she feels and why.


End file.
